1. Technical Field
This invention relates to high speed choppers that are used in scrap edge trimming of flat sheet metal or other scrap strip production processes that require effective collection and removal of large quantities of scrap strip material.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different configurations all aimed at the same end result of high speed incremental chopping of strip scrap, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,939, U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,582 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,020.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,939, a rotary shear knife is disclosed that uses raked cutting edges on cutting knives positioned on drums so that they register as opposing knives are brought together to shear the material. Each of the knives cutting edges are of an involuted curved configuration so that the cut will be square in relation to the strip being cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,582 discloses a rotatable shearing blade device for progressive transverse cutting using a pair of blades each mounted on a separate spindle with a gear teeth mechanism inner-connecting them. Each blade is held by bolts and springs for relative adjustment. Each blade has only one cutting edge for engagement against the material to be cut.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,020 a scrap chopper is shown having a fixed station knife and a multiple bladed rotary arbor aligned for cutting registration therewith.